Falling for you
by dhinsenpai520
Summary: Sehun hanya tidak tau bagaimana itu cinta? karena ia selalu berhubungan tanpa cinta, tapi itu sebelum mengenal Luhan siswa berbeda di sekolahnya. pendiam dan tak bangak bicara, membuat Sehun mulai memahami rasa cinta pada seseorang yang ia sukai/HUNHAN/YAOI/


**..**

 **Xdhinnie0595**

 **Mempersembahkan**

 **Falling for you**

 **Luhan & Oh Sehun, with another cast**

 **Boyslove/Yaoi/school life/drama/romance/dll**

 **chaptered**

 **18+(Mature)**

 **Warning : cerita pasaran, gaje, typo(s), Yaoi, no plagiat, tidak sesuai EYD, cerita berunsur konten dewasa dll**

 **No like no bash!**

 **disarankan untuk membacanya setelah berbuka puasa (bagi yang puasa) karena cerita sedikit berunsur konten dewasa, tapi kalau terlanjur baca dosa tanggung sendiri! XD**

 **Happy reading^^**

 **.**

 **..**

 **.**

 **¤ Falling for you ¤**

 **.**

 **Chapter 01**

 **.**

 **...**

Luhan keluar dari kelasnya saat setelah mengerjakan tugas piketnya hari ini menghapus papan tulis, ia keluar menuju toilet pria guna mencuci kedua tangannya yang telah kotor akibat kapur papan tulis kelasnya.

Begitu sampai ia masuk ke dalam toilet tersebut dengan tubuh yang seketika mematung didepan pintu, matanya melebar sempurna menatap tak percaya pada pandangan yang pertama ia lihat didalam toilet itu.

"Aahngghhh...aahhh...terusshhh...Sehunaahhh..."

"Tentu sayanggghhh...ssshhh...shit kau ssempit aahhh..."

"Aahhh...eunghhh...aahhh..."

Terlihat kedua siswa disana tengah melakukan kegiatan mereka tanpa tau bahwa ada sosok Luhan yang memperhatikan mereka, sebelum salah satu dari mereka kerkejut tak sengaja melihat pantulan Luhan dari cermin besar didepan mereka.

"Ouhh, Astaga!..." Jerit seorang yeoja yang telah melihat Luhan disana.

"Waeyo noona?, aahhh..."

"S-Sehun...ada seseorang dibelakang kita aahh..." Ujar yeoja itu memberitahu pada sosok namja yang berada dibelakang tengah menggenjot asik tubuhnya. Sehun namja itu pun menolehkan wajahnya kebelakang dan matanya langsung saja ikut melebar begitu melihat sosok Luhan disana.

Sementara Luhan tak merasa risih atau apa pun ia malah terlihat tak perduli akan kedua siswa itu, ia justru melanjutkan langkahnya menuju wastafel didepannya tepat disamping kedua siswa itu berada sekarang.

Jelas kedua mata sipit Sehun mengikuti gerak Luhan yang sudah berdiri didepan wastafel itu tengah memutar kran air guna mencuci kedua tangannya. Yeoja itu sudah menutup wajah malunya karena kepergok sedang bercinta dengan Sehun saat ini, terlebih lagi tubuh bagian bawahnya terlihat jelas walau sedikit tertutupi oleh tubuh Sehun dibelakang. Luhan tak perduli ia masih membersihkan tangannya.

"Lanjutkan saja, aku hanya sedang mencuci tangan" seru Luhan tiba-tiba membuat kedua siswa itu tersentak.

"Memalukan" gumam sang yeoja, tapi Sehun justru memperhatikan Luhan terus tanpa memperdulikan keadaan mereka saat ini, ia bahkan sudah menghentikan genjotannya tadi.

Luhan mendongakkan wajahnya kedepan menatapi wajahnya sambil merapikan sedikit poni hitamnya dicermin. Lalu menoleh sekilas kearah Sehun dan yeoja itu berada. Menatap tepat pada Sehun yang juga masih menatapnya.

"Anggap aku tak melihatnya, oke!" Setelah mengatakan itu Luhan pun berlalu meninggalkan toilet tersebut.

Kepergian Luhan masih membuat Sehun terdiam di tempatnya sebelum ia menjauhkan tubuhnya dari tubuh yeoja itu, ia mengeluarkan penisnya yang tadi masih bersarang di vagina yeoja itu. Lalu dengan cepat memakai kembali celana seragamnya lengkap.

"Sehun, kenapa berhenti?" Tanya yeoja itu menatap Sehun dengan raut wajah herannya.

"Aku tak bernafsu lagi, aku pergi" balas Sehun datar sambil berlalu pula keluar dari toilet itu yang menyisakan yeoja tersebut seorang diri.

"M-mworago? yak, Oh Sehun tunggu! bagaimana bisa kau meninggalkanku dengan keadaan seperti ini? Sehun berhenti! Oh Sehuunnn!" Jerit histeris yeoja tersebut terdengar sampai diluar sana, tanpa dihiraukan oleh namja tampan yang ia teriakki itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tunggu!"

 _ **GREB**_

Luhan menghentikan langkahnya seketika saat satu tangannya telah ditahan oleh seseorang dibelakangnya itu. Ia menolehkan wajahnya pun kebelakang dimana sudah ada sosok Sehun tengah mengatur pernafasannya yang sedikit tak beraturan.

"Ada apa?"

"Hahh...kau..."

"Tidak, aku sudah katakan aku anggap tidak melihatnya tadi"

"Bukan"

"Lalu?"

Luhan memasang wajah polosnya memandang Sehun yang belum mengatakan apa pun lagi padanya, namja tinggi itu justru menggerakkan matanya kesana-kemari.

"Ekhem...apa kau kenal denganku?"

Sebuah pertanyaan-lah yang Sehun keluarkan, matanya menatap lurus pada sepasang manik indah bak rusa milik namja didepannya itu. Dan dibalas senyuman tipis dari yang ditanya.

"Oh Sehun kelas 12-5, playboy, dan putra tunggal dari keluarga Oh pemilik sekolah ini bukan? aku rasa tak ada yang tak mengenalimu Sehun-shi" jawaban Luhan terdengar sangat lengkap ditelinga Sehun yang menampilkan wajah bengong bodohnya. Ekspresi yang pertama kali ia perlihatkan karena sebelumnya ia tak pernah seperti itu, yang biasanya hanya memasang wajah datar tanpa ekspresi dan saat bersama Luhan ia justru secara gampang memperlihatkannya.

"Kau..."

Tersenyum lagi sambil menyentuh lembut tangan Sehun yang masih menggenggam pergelangan tangannya tadi. Dengan perlahan pula ia melepaskan genggaman namja pucat itu.

"Tenang, aku tidak akan mengatakan apa pun mengenai apa yang aku lihat tadi, jadi biarkan aku pergi" ucapnya ramah hal itu semakin membuat Sehun terlihat benar bodoh apa lagi saat Luhan sudah bergerak membalikkan tubuhnya hendak pergi, sebelum Sehun dengan sadar cepat menahan kembali tangan halus namja itu.

"Namamu?" Tanya Sehun tiba-tiba Luhan mau tak mau kembali berbalik walau hanya setengah badannya saja ia balikkan memandang Sehun.

"Luhan, Xi Luhan, sudahkan maaf aku harus pergi."

setelah itu Sehun hanya bisa terdiam mematung memandang kepergian Luhan namja yang baru saja ia ketahui namanya.

"Dia...manis..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun terus memalingkan wajahnya kearah lurus sana dimana ada sosok namja bertubuh lebih kecil darinya tengah menikmati makan siangnya seorang diri. Wajah kecil manis bahkan terlihat cantik itu sudah mampu membuat seorang playboy seperti Sehun tak dapat mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia sampai tak menghiraukan segala ocehan kedua sahabatnya yang semeja dengannya; ia hanya tetap pada objek indah didepan sana.

Sosok namja yang sejak kemarin membuatnya seperti orang setengah gila karena memikirkannya, yah sejak pertemuan pertamanya dengan sosok itu kemarin Sehun jadi seperti bukan dirinya. Ia jadi sering melamun sambil memikirkan wajah cantik sosok itu, apa kalian pikir ia seperti orang yang sedang jatuh cinta? hmm...bisa dikatakan seperti itu juga, tapi Sehun belum begitu yakin.

Bisa saja ia hanya sekedar tertarik pada namja itu, apa lagi namja populer dengan playboy sepertinya yang gampang tertarik pada siapa pun walau hanya untuk menjadikan mainan untuk dirinya sendiri. Hanya saja Sehun merasa rasa ketertarikkannya terhadap namja bermata rusa itu sedikit berbeda. Entah berbeda dari mana pula, yang jelas namja itu telah membuatnya sempat uring-uringan sejak kemarin.

"Luhan..." Gumamnya tanpa sadar mengucapkan nama namja yang tengah ia lamunkan itu, yang telah membuat berhentinya ocehan kedua sahabatnya karena mendengarnya.

"Luhan? baru saja kau menyebut nama itu?" Tanya Kai ia menolehkan wajahnya kearah Sehun berada. Dibalas anggukan bodoh dari sang playboy.

"Kau kenapa Sehun? kau memiliki masalah? oh kau terlihat seperti orang idiot" komentar Chanyeol sebelum...

 _ **PLAK**_

"Yak! kenapa kau memukul kepalaku? ini sakit bodoh."

"Kau yang bodoh, beraninya kau mengataiku idiot."

"Hey, kenapa kalian malah berkelahi? kekanakan" Kai bungkam seketika komentarannya jadi membuat kedua orang itu mendeliknya tajam menyeramkan. Oh apa ia salah bicara?, padahalkan ia berniat untuk menghentikan perkelahian kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Ck, kalian mengganggu saja" dengus Sehun melipat kedua tangannya didada.

"Mengganggu apa? bukannya sejak tadi kami berbicara sendiri, kau saja yang sibuk melamun" tak mau kalah Chanyeol.

"Memangnya kau melamunkan apa brengsek?"

Sekilas Sehun kembali membawa tatapannya pada sosok namja yang ia perhatikan tadi, lalu kembali menatap lebih serius pada kedua namja bodoh itu.

"Kalian kenal dengan siswa bernama Xi Luhan?" Tanyanya dengan nada setengah berbisik.

"Xi Luhan? hmm tentu saja."

"Aku mengenalnya, wae?"

"Seperti apa dia?" Kai dan Chanyeol secara bersamaan saling melemparkan tatapan heran, sebelum kembali alih pada Sehun yang telah dalam ekspresi penasarannya.

"Apanya yang seperti apa?"

"Eish, jawab saja bodoh tak perlu bertanya balik" Chanyeol terdengar mengumpati Sehun karena merasa kesal.

"Dia siswa yang sulit dipahami, cukup cerdas dan suka menyendiri?" itu suara Kai mulai menjelaskan.

"Sulit dipahami?" Sehun mengernyit kecil semakin penasaran.

"Yah, karena tak satu pun siswa yang bisa dekat dengannya, seperti yang kau lihat disana! dia duduk sendiri bukan, karena tak ada yang bisa menemaninya" Chanyeol menimpali.

"Kenapa bisa begitu?"

"Dia namja yang tertutup, asal-usul keluarganya tak ada yang tau, hanya beberapa guru juga kepala sekolah yang tau mengenainya. dia berbicara pun seadanya saja, tak jauh beda sepertimu pelit berbicara dengan orang lain."

"Hey, tak perlu melibatkanku keparat!" Kai terkekeh melihat wajah Sehun kembali mendatar karena ucapannya.

"Namja misterius, itu kata orang-orang."

"Tapi dia cantik"

"Ahahaa...apa sekarang seorang Oh Sehun sang playboy keparat mulai tertarik dengan hal seperti itu?" Goda Chanyeol sambil mengeluarkan senyuman anehnya.

" _Maybe_? dia memang cantik aku akui itu."

"Tapi, jangan kira kau bisa langsung meluluhkannya dengan segala omong kosong brengsekmu itu Hun, dia orang yang berbeda."

"Ahh, aku sependapat dengan Kai, dia benar berbeda dan aku yakin kau akan menyerah" Sehun tersenyum miring mendengar segala tuturan sahabatnya itu akan sang namja yang mereka bicarakan saat ini.

Ia bukannya akan mundur karena hal tersebut, tapi ia justru semakin gencar untuk mendekati namja itu, ia penasaran sungguh dan sangat ingin bisa membuat namja itu luluh padanya. Yah Sehun penasaran dengan Luhan, namja yang ia ketahui jika namja itu berbeda dari para mangsanya sebelumnya. _Misterius_? oh itu terdengar semakin menarik dipikirannya. Ia kembali memandang Luhan disana dengan seringaian andalannya.

"Kita lihat saja, apa benar Oh Sehun akan menyerah hanya karena namja misterius itu" desisnya menyeramkan membuat siapa pun yang melihatnya akan tertunduk takut.

"Oh, ya dimana kelasnya?"

"12-2, itu kelasnya"

"Ok"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan memandang biasa pada sosok namja yang tengah memperhatikannya itu. Duduk diatas meja miliknya dengan seenaknya. Entah apa tujuan namja tampan yang ia tau siapa itu mendatanginya seperti ini.

"Hai...kau sendiri?" Tanya namja itu.

"Sepertinya?"

"Yah, sendiri."

Luhan tersenyum kecil kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada sebuah buku tebal yang berada didepannya saat ini. Sehun sendiri sedikit mulai merasa canggung dengan keadaan sekarang. Pasalnya baru kali ini dirinya sedikit terlihat diacuhkan oleh seseorang. Ia berdehem mencoba menghilangkan rasa canggungnya.

"Hey, kau tidak pergi kekantin atau kemana pun?" Ia kembali bersuara kembali berhasil pula mengalihkan perhatian Luhan.

"Kenapa memangnya?"

"Yah, karena ini masih jam istirahat apa kau tidak mencoba untuk menikmatinya? Err...maksudku-" ucapan Sehun terpotong begitu saja ketika kedua mata tajamnya menangkap sebuah senyuman manis tercipta diwajah manis namja didepannya ini.

Dan itu sungguh memberi efek yang _luar_ biasa untuk seorang playboy seperti Sehun. Dimana namja tampan itu terpaku ditempatnya, lihat sendiri bukan sampai ucapannya pun ia hentikan seketika.

"Saat ini aku sedang menikmatinya, dengan membaca buku ini?"

Senyuman seorang Luhan membahayakan untuk jantung. Seperti Sehun saat ini yang telah menjadi korbannya. Diam masih terpaku akibat senyuman itu ia bahkan malah terlihat seperti orang idiot.

"Sehun-shi kau tidak apa-apa? Sehun-shi?"

"Ahh, n-ne aku tidak apa-apa" terlihat gelagapan ketika ia telah sadar sepenuhnya, menggutuki dirinya sendiri karena ia pasti sangat terlihat bodoh didepan namja manis ini.

"A-apa membaca adalah kegemaranmu?" Tanyanya lagi sengaja agar menghilangkan rasa canggungnya.

"Yah, salah satunya. Kalau kau?"

"Aha-hahaa...y-yah membaca juga, tapi...tapi sekarang jarang."

Dengan nada pelan dan lemas Sehun mengakhiri katanya. Bohong saja ia suka membaca, sementara dikamar agungnya saja tak ada buku apa pun selain buku pelajaran yang hampir berdebu jika saja ia tak pergi kesekolahnya. Dan hanya ada kumpulan majalah dewasa juga komik yang ia punya. Selebihnya jangan mengharapkan apa pun. Dan sialnya Luhan mengangguk percaya saja. Ck, pembohong ulung.

Luhan kembali pada bukunya membiarkan Sang playboy yang tak henti memandanginya kagum. Ingatkan Sehun agar mencatat baik-baik diotaknya jika salah satu kesukaan Luhan adalah membaca. Mereka tak sadar saja jika disekeliling mereka para siswa lain menatapi mereka. Dengan berbagai macam tatapan yang tak bisa diartikan. Jelas mereka sedikit terkejut dengan bagaimana bisa sang playboy ada dikelas mereka? terlebih lagi playboy itu tengah berbincang dengan siswa misterius-menurut mereka di kelas saat ini.

Aneh, mengherankan dan tak bisa dipercaya, yah begitulah sekiranya. Berlebihan sebenarnya. Sehun berdehem sesaat.

"Selain membaca apa yang kau gemari?"

Pertanyaan kali ini berhasil dibuat Luhan terdiam sesaat. Namja manis itu tak lagi memusatkan pikirannya pada sederet kata-kata yang ada dibuku tebal itu. Ia hanya diam menunduk tatapannya masih pada buku tersebut, tapi pikirannya justru kearah lain. Sebelum ia memutuskan untuk mengangkat wajahnya agar bertemu tatap dengan sang playboy.

"Apa? katakan padaku!" Sehun mulai mendesaknya.

"Sebenarnya kau menginginkan apa dariku Sehun-shi?" Dan Luhan karena merasa Sehun sedikit membuatnya risih, ia pun balik bertanya langsung pada namja tinggi itu.

"Eh?"

Sehun kembali terlihat canggung menggaruk tak jelas kepalanya.

"Ahh, a-aku hanya bertanya saja Luhan. Yah, hanya bertanya. Tidak boleh yah?" Alasannya.

"Tidak. Hanya saja kau terlihat ingin tau."

"Mungkin?"

Saat itu Sehun ingin mengutuk mulutnya yang entah mengapa tidak bisa diajak kerjasama. Hingga ia mengatakan hal yang jadi terasa menganehkan dirinya sendiri. Ia sampai melebarkan matanya sendiri karena terkejut. Luhan pasti sekarang benar menganggapnya aneh.

"I-itu maksudku-"

 _ **GRET!**_

Tak disangka Luhan malah beranjak dari duduknya. Tanpa berkata apa pun berbalik melangkah meninggalkan kelasnya. Yang bahkan tidak melihat kearah Sehun lagi. Disana masih ditempatnya Sehun tampak seperti orang bodoh menatap kepergian Luhan yang tiba-tiba itu. Sebelum ia tersentak sadar dan bergerak pula guna menyusul kepergian namja itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **GREB**_

Luhan terhenti saat seseorang telah menahan tangannya dari arah belakang. Aroma parfum dan sentuhan ini ia mengenalinya, walau baru kemarin dan sesaat tadi ia rasakan ada disekitarnya. Tapi ia sudah bisa hafal akan hal tersebut hingga ia akhirnya membawa tubuhnya untuk berbalik kearah seseorang itu.

"Kenapa kau pergi begitu saja?" raut yang sangat terkesan datar, namun Luhan bisa melihat ada satu kilatan cemas diantara tatapan tajam sosok didepannya ini. Saat mereka saling memandang dengan cepat Luhan memutuskannya, berpaling kearah lain.

"Apa aku sudah membuatmu tak nyaman?"

Sehun kembali bertanya, tangannya yang menahan tangan Luhan ia beri sedikit tekanan digenggamannya itu. Bertanya cemas walau Luhan tak juga menjawabnya langsung.

"Luhan..."

Terdengar sangat lembut dan Luhan tak mengerti seketika ia merasa ada yang aneh pada dirinya sendiri. Apa lagi saat namanya diserukan oleh mulut sang playboy sekolah yang tengah menahannya saat ini. Ia kembali memberanikan dirinya menatap balas Sehun.

"Aku tau, aku pasti telah mengganggumu. Makanya kau mulai merasa tak nyaman dan pergi begitu saja, jika benar aku minta...maaf."

Sehun mengerutkan alisnya seketika, saat menyadari ini adalah pertama kalinya ia berkata sepanjang itu kepada seseorang. Lebih lagi seseorang itu yang belum lama ia kenal, yang masih dibilang asing untuknya. Tapi entah mengapa sekarang ia justru melakukannya dengan sosok kecil didepannya ini.

Luhan sendiri masih terdiam menatap Sehun dan mendengarkan ucapan namja tinggi itu. Ia diam hanya tak tau saja harus seperti apa sekarang.

"Luhan..." Sekali lagi Sehun memanggilnya karena ia tak kunjung mengatakan apa pun.

"Aku-"

"Aku menyukaimu dan...jadilah kekasihku Luhan, selamanya."

.

.

.

.

 **To be continue...**

Lagi pengen buat ff baru berchapter, walau sebenarnya ini udah pernah saya post dan itu cuma di akun wattpad saya hehee...dan ini lagi-lagi bertema anak sekolah plus playboy Hun :D

Yang berkenan ingin lanjut, silahkan beri komentar anda yah :')

P.s : ff saya yang lainnya ntar bakal lanjut yah, ditunggu aja makasih :)


End file.
